Harry Potter y los Siete Sellos
by Uyulala
Summary: Una decisión egoísta de Harry rompe el equilibrio del Universo. La onda resultante no es lo que él espera, pero tampoco algo que recuerde. Toda su vida ha vivido con su padrino como un chico despreocupado y enemigo de las reglas, 1994 traería a Hogwarts el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero también le regresaría a ella.
1. El escudo en París

**Prefacio**

–¡Harry, no puedes hablar en serio! –la voz de la castaña sonó indignada ante la propuesta del azabache.

–¡No fue justo, Hermione! –el aludido se paseaba por toda la sala común de Gryffindor en un intento por contener su rabia– ¡Nada de lo que le pasó a Sirius fue nunca justo!

Previamente la joven había encantado la habitación con un hechizo insonoro, de no ser así el resto de los chicos se despertarían. Sabía que Harry debía estar en la enfermería descansando y reponiéndose a la muerte de su padrino, no había pasado ni dos días de ello y ya él parecía perder el control.

–Entiendo cómo te sientes…

–¡¿Lo entiendes?! –le interrumpió, mirándole colérico– ¡¿Realmente puedes comprender cómo me siento, Hermione?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si alguien matara a tus padres de improviso?! ¡Sirius era la única familia que me quedaba!

–Lo sé, lo sé –intentó tranquilizarlo–. Aun así, usar un giratiempos para viajar tanto en el pasado… Harry, ¿tienes idea de las repercusiones que ello daría? No sólo para ti, sino para todos nosotros.

–Sólo quiero devolverle algo de lo que hizo por mí –el chico se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

–Escucha, Harry –la chica se acercó a él–. Incluso si accediera a ayudarte, ya no tengo el giratiempos e inclusive si lo pusiera a tu disposición, todos los aparatos sólo pueden volver unas horas…

–La Cámara del Tiempo permite volver una vida… –susurró.

Hermione comprendió entonces lo que el chico pedía. No deseaba evitar la muerte de Sirirus, sino permitirle vivir su vida en libertad. Se quedó callada mientras sopesaba todo ello. Era tan injusto que Harry perdiera lo que más amaba frente a sus ojos: sus padres, su padrino… ¿pero eso valía sacrificar el futuro que ahora tenían? Quién sabe qué pasaría si sólo regresaban un par de horas, no se imaginaba volviendo años enteros.

–¿Qué es… exactamente lo que quieres? –se atrevió a murmurar, el dolor en el rostro de Harry era más de lo que podía soportar.

–Decirle que no vaya tras Pettergrew, evitar que vaya a Azkaban…

La chica permaneció callada. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta todo en Harry parecía gritar "¡Vivir con él, a su lado!". Fue consciente de ello aunque prefirió no decirle, por una vez en la vida él podía ser mezquino, podía ser egoísta. Harry anhelaba una figura paterna, un calor de hogar, eso era algo que ni en mil años los Dursley le darían. La chica sacó su varita, haciendo aparecer dos tazas de chocolate caliente con bombones para ambos.

–Lo primero es descubrir cómo funciona exactamente un giratiempos –decretó al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida y un nudo se formaba en su estómago.

* * *

 **1.**

 **El escudo en París**

El señor y la señora Mercier, que vivían en el distrito Le Marais, en la capital francesa, podían considerarse como muy normales. Todas las mañanas el hombre salía temprano a su trabajo que, si bien los vecinos no sabían con certeza de qué se trataba, indudablemente era prestigioso puesto que portaba un traje impecablemente limpio y planchado mientras que en la mano llevaba un portafolio de cuero. La señora Mercier se quedaba en casa a hacer el aseo y a las 10:00 en punto acudía al mercado cercano a hacer las compras para la comida, siempre salía usando ropa sencilla pero a la moda y el resto de las mujeres parisinas aplaudían que nunca vistiera raso, lo cual constituía una gran falta a sus ojos. Por la tarde el señor Mercier regresaba del trabajo y poco antes del anochecer volvía a salir a pasear al perro.

El señor Mercier era rubio, alto y delgado, con una nariz aguileña que daba un perfil varonil, siempre estaba perfectamente afeitado y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la boca que te inspiraba a confiar en él. La señora Mercier era un poco más baja que su marido, de cabello castaño claro con reflejos amarillos, constantemente lo llevaba recogido en diversos peinados que no por ser sencillos dejaban de ser elegantes. Quizás lo único reprochable de ellos era que no tenían hijos, cosa muy natural en un matrimonio consolidado.

Aunque nunca prestaran oídos a las opiniones públicas, los Mercier se consideraban muy desdichados. Es cierto que tenían una bonita casa con un amplio patio, una posición económica estable y gozaban de buena salud, pero era precisamente la carencia de una personita a la cual amar y que les amase incondicionalmente lo que les entristecía todas las noches al irse a dormir.

El mayor temor de ellos era que esta situación no cambiase, por lo cual habían agotado uno y mil recursos en volver su sueño realidad. Porque los Mercier tenían un secreto.

Esta historia comienza un lunes por la mañana cuando el señor Mercier se levantó temprano para ir al trabajo, se colocó las pantuflas a un lado de la cama para ir al baño al tiempo que una lechuza pardo castaña pasaba volando frente a la ventana del segundo piso. La señora Mercier hacía rato que estaba en la planta baja preparando el desayuno cuando el ulular del ave le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Abrió la ventana de la cocina al tiempo que miraba a derecha e izquierda que ninguno de los vecinos curiosos estuviera fisgoneando sobre las cercas y finalmente permitió el ingreso de su emplumado visitante.

La lechuza llevaba un sobre amarillento en la pata, debía ser importante puesto que no iba doblado. Así, la mujer lo tomó con la mano trémula y, considerando el servicio que había prestado al ir hasta su casa, sacó una moneda de plata del bolsillo de su delantal, metiéndola en una bolsita de cuero que el ave llevaba atada en la pata para luego salir volando por la ventana.

La señora Mercier sacó los papeles que tanto ansiaba leer y cuando hubo pasado su vista por ellos tres o cuatro veces, se llevó la mano a la boca para intentar callar un grito de felicidad que amenazaba con salir. Cuando el señor Mercier finalmente bajó notó de inmediato las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro mientras con una mano se aferraba con fuerza a la silla más cercana y en la otra los papeles temblaban debido a la emoción.

Cuando ella finalmente recuperó el habla, alzó la mirada fijándola en su marido y dijo suavemente:

–La tienen… una niña…

–¿Edad? –preguntó, intentando que su voz no temblara.

–Tres años y medio –fue su respuesta.

–Un poco más grande de lo que deseábamos, ¿estás segura? –se acercó a ella, buscando aprobación en sus ojos.

–Sí, sí, una niña –las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo.

–Ella recordará a su verdadera madre –intentó hacerle ver–, por eso coincidimos en que sería un bebé.

–Yo seré su segunda madre y la amaré tanto o más como si llevase mi sangre –declaró segura.

–Entonces vayamos a finiquitar los papeles –le sonrió, dejando por primera vez que sus emociones le embargasen, temblando su voz.

A continuación el señor Mercier hizo algo muy raro para alguien de su edad, sacó una vara no muy grande de algún lado de entre su ropa y, con un movimiento de la misma, el pequeño recipiente que había en la estantería donde se leía la palabra "ciruelas encurtidas" pasó volando frente a sus ojos hasta colocarse en el centro de la mesa, destapándose y dejando ver en su interior no las prometidas frutas llenas de vinagre y sal, sino unos polvos verdes.

La señora Mercier y él se dirigieron a la sala con el frasco siguiéndoles ya sin la tapa, luego de lo cual se pararon frente a la chimenea. Ambos tomaron un poco de esos polvos para luego arrojarlos a los restos del fuego de la noche anterior, minutos después ambos desaparecían en medio de llamaradas verdes que no quemaban.

Porque el matrimonio Mercier no era lo que el resto de nosotros consideraríamos "normal", en realidad se trataban de magos. No magos como los que desaparecían tigres en los espectáculos o sacaban conejos de sombreros (aunque algunos de ellos lo hicieran a veces para entretener a los niños más pequeños de su familia). La comunidad mágica existía desde tiempos inmemoriales, en muy raras ocasiones se mostraba a los _muggles_ , o personas no mágicas, limitando su vida al resto de sus pares. Por eso mismo no fue sorprendente que los Mercier aparecieran en la chimenea de un edificio donde tenían sus negocios diferentes trabajadores mágicos.

Subieron a un elevador de los cinco allí disponibles, un par de brujas jóvenes con papeles en las manos se les unió, sumándose todos a un mago de larga barba blanca que ya se encontraba allí. Sin necesidad de aplastar botones el aparato inició el ascenso, deteniéndose poco después en el siguiente piso, las puertas se abrieron y una voz se dejó oír:

 _Sección 2, repartición de bienes y herencias._

Una de las brujas salió con la pila de documentos en la mano; un mago joven entró haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, dos haditas con pequeños bolsos colgando de ellas también subieron y nuevamente el elevador se puso en marcha. Dos pisos más arriba se detuvo.

 _Sección 4, divorcios entre mismas especies._

El viejo mago salió en ese momento y el ascensor continuó. Un piso más arriba volvió a parar mientas que la misma voz se repetía por tercera vez.

 _Sección 5, divorcios entre diferentes especies._

La joven bruja, el mago y una de las hadas se bajaron aquí; tres pequeños mensajeros alados volvieron a entrar. El elevador continuó subiendo.

 _Sección 6, adopciones entre mismas especies._

Ahora sí el matrimonio Mercier y la pequeña hada del principio bajaron, ésta voló velozmente hasta una de las oficinas que había en la planta. Ellos pasaron a la recepción de un amplio despacho donde una secretaria que rondaba los cuarenta les pidió se sentaran mientras la junta de la Oficina adjunta terminaba, sacó una varita y conjuró un vaso de agua para cada uno. Tan sólo diez minutos después que a ambos les parecieron siglos, la puerta del despacho que buscaban se abrió y un grupo de hombres con capa salieron con tranquilidad para luego subir al elevador. Un hombre rubio de pequeño bigote les distinguió, acercándose a ellos.

–Me alegra ver que la lechuza llegase a tiempo –saludó con dos besos en las mejillas al matrimonio–, a medio día tengo una reunión con un matrimonio que desean adoptar a un niño medio gigante y… bueno, está la regulación en esos casos, ustedes saben… nuestro buffet es muy exigente al respecto, nunca se sabe cómo pueden desarrollarse los niños de padres de diferentes especies. Pero en fin, pasen, pasen.

Los tres penetraron entraron en el despacho, sentándose el abogado detrás del escritorio y haciendo aparecer tres vasos con wisky de malta para todos. El rubio lo probó antes de animarse a hablar.

–La cuestión es, mis amigos, que la adopción en este caso es… singular…

–¿Hay algún problema con la misma, Monsier Desplat? –Amélie Mercier se enderezó rápidamente en su asiento, ésas eran las palabras que más temía oír.

–Bueno, no lo diría específicamente de esa manera… no en cuanto a los papeles –dio otro trago a su bebida–. Verán, la niña es… una nacida de muggles.

–Eso no hace diferencia alguna para nosotros, yo mismo lo soy –una arruga de enfado apareció en el rostro de Claude Mercier, como si ello fuera malo.

–Oh, no me malinterprete, Monsier –el abogado intentó corregir la mala impresión que se formaba en su cliente–, muchos de nuestros socios son mestizos o hijos de muggles, el fundador de este despacho incluso tenía en su sangre un cuarto de troll… realmente no tenemos preferencia por los llamados "Sangre Pura".

–¿Entonces qué hay con que la niña sea nacida de muggles? –los ojos de Amélie brillaron con furia.

–¿No les parece extraño que esté con nosotros en lugar de un orfanato muggle o similar? –les miró fijamente– Generalmente los niños de su edad no son conscientes de que son diferentes, la magia accidental se manifiesta más adelante, en la mayoría cuando rebasan los ocho o nueve años, hay casos donde puede ser a partir de los seis… dicho de otro modo, nosotros no deberíamos estar notificados de su existencia hasta que presentase dichas aptitudes mágicas…

–¿Una niña excepcional? –sonrió la mujer, ella se encargaría de guiar a su futura hija en la dirección correcta.

–¿Alguna vez leen o ven las noticias de los muggles? –el abogado mantuvo la vista gacha, sabía que lo venía a continuación era muy delicado.

–A veces, vivimos entre ellos después de todo –aunque Claude había nacido entre muggles, tras su entrada en la comunidad mágica se había olvidado un poco de ellos.

–Entonces, ¿oyeron sobre el caso de los Granger, hace casi medio año?

Amélie tomó fuertemente de la mano a su esposo. Aunque ella casi no estaba al corriente de las noticias de los no mágicos, ésta había tenido mucho impacto en ambas sociedades parisienses. Un matrimonio inglés de dentistas que visitaba a los padres de ella había sufrido un accidente en su casa que los muggles catalogaron como una "explosión de gas", pero que la comunidad mágica sospechaba estaba vinculado al Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo, ¿por qué partidarios del Que no debe ser nombrado se tomarían la molestia de matar a simples muggles? Y en medio de toda la ruina, los cuerpos destrozados y el olor a quemado, una niña lloraba aferrada a un oso de peluche. Había visto esa fotografía en todos los diarios, incluso se rumoreaba que podría ganar el Pumitser (o algo así, no estaba familiarizada con los vocablos de los no mágicos).

La duda residía en, ¿cómo una niña había sobrevivido a la explosión sin más daño que la pérdida de un zapatito? Porque toda la familia estaba reunida allí, no había nadie que reclamase la patria potestad.

–¿Es ella? –la voz de Claude apenas si se oía, el nudo en su garganta era muy grande– ¿Es la niña Granger?

Monsier Desplat se acabó el contenido de su vaso en un solo sorbo mientras asentía a su pregunta.

–Ha estado los últimos meses siendo revisada por los Sanadores e incluso se barajeó la posibilidad de llamar a uno de esos Psicólogos muggles, finalmente la semana pasada fue declarada como aparentemente sana y puesta en la lista de adopciones ya que fue imposible de contactar con su familia inglesa, creo que luego de lo sucedido nadie quiso lidiar con ella.

Amélie abrió la pequeña carpeta que estaba frente a ella, en la misma se encontraban reunidos todos los datos biográficos y legales importantes de la niña, pero no fue eso lo que le importó realmente. Lo supo cuando contempló la fotografía de una pequeña de mucho cabello castaño y ojos cristalinos que le parecieron sumamente nostálgicos. Recordó en ese momento la misma imagen repetida en todos los periódicos seis meses atrás y su decisión estuvo tomada.

Hermione Jane Granger sería su hija.

Se hicieron los trámites correspondientes y la familia se mudó de una pequeña casita en Le Mairs a una más grande en el mismo distrito, la cual incluía una habitación más amplia de la que pensaban destinar "al bebé". Se contrató a una squib para que les ayudara en las labores domésticas ahora que serían más y luego de unas semanas Hermione Jane era oficialmente una Mercier.

Con el tiempo Hermione creció como todos los niños: sana, despreocupada, alegre. Y con excepción de una cicatriz en la parte baja de la espalda, nada doloroso había quedado de su pasado. Los Mercier sabían que no ganaban nada con ocultarle a la niña sobre sus padres verdaderos, además de que algunas veces ella recordaba fragmentos de su temprana infancia, por lo cual, cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para entender, le explicaron qué había sucedido. Costó trabajo, pero finalmente ella lo aceptó de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con la magia: como parte de sí, algo que no podía cambiarse.

Hermione sabía que con el tiempo le llegaría la carta de Beauxbatons, la Academia de Magia de la sociedad francesa y cuyo origen se remontaba hasta el siglo XIII. Mientras tanto, ella era educada en casa con su madre y su vieja nana squib. Cuando tenía tiempo libre jugaba en un parque cercano con los niños del distrito, sabiendo que debía ocultarles su condición mágica y siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Léonore, quien trabajara para el matrimonio desde que ella llegase a esa casa. Sin embargo, una tarde de agosto algo cambió.

Hermione se divertía con un par de niños y una niña cuando alguno propuso jugar al escondite, ofreciéndose voluntario para buscarles. Al aceptar todos corrieron en desbandada, Hermione decidió probar suerte detrás de unos arbustos lejanos, pero al agacharse junto a ellos un pájaro de brillante plumaje con las tonalidades del ocaso y una gema roja en la frente salió volando. Ella nunca había visto un ave con tales características y, a pesar de que su madre le instruyera en las diferentes criaturas mágicas (pues sólo así se explicaba que el pájaro poseyera joya alguna en su cuerpo), no podía clasificarle dentro de ninguna de ellas. De pronto tras de sí sintió una liberación de gran energía que sólo podía catalogarse como un hechizo de incalculable poder, salió del escondite dispuesta a correr en busca de Léonore incluso si eso significaba perder el juego.

La squib no había detectado nada, por lo que, cuando la niña le dijo preocupada que indudablemente los magos estaban cerca, se consternó. Incluso sin magia dentro de ella era capaz de saber cuándo las cosas no estaban bien, así que tomó a la niña en brazos y corrió de regreso a la casa del matrimonio Mercier. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ambos progenitores salieron, uno después del otro, corriendo del segundo piso o de las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

–¡Hermione! –su madre corrió a tomarla en brazos al tiempo que le examinaba detenidamente–, ¿estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?

–No, mami –negó la niña mientras era cubierta de besos y lágrimas–, ¿qué ha sido eso?

–¿También lo has sentido? –su padre se asomó por la ventana mientras notaba una magia muy poderosa envolver el distrito poco a poco.

–No estamos muy seguros, cariño –la bruja abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña, temerosa de que algo la apartase de su lado.

A pesar de que en el resto de la tarde no volvió a suceder nada extraño y que incluso esa magia se disipó tal y como había llegado, los Mercier no quedaron tranquilos. A la mañana siguiente una lechuza trigueña de ojos verde menta entró a través de la ventana que daba al patio trasero, dejando una carta a la familia que en ese momento se hallaba reunida a la mesa. Claude abrió el contenido de la misiva, la cual provenía del Ministerio francés e iba dirigida a todas las familias de magos que residían en la París muggle.

Después del nombre del Primer ministro regente, así como sus diferentes cargos y condecoraciones, venía una pequeña nota introductoria que parecía haber sido redactada de manera diplomática pero apresurada. El señor Mercier leyó todo con rapidez antes de comunicarle a los demás el resumen de la misma.

–Ayer fue realizado un hechizo por alguien no registrado, es decir, alguien sin una varita.

Amélie se llevó una mano a la boca, todos habían podido sentir la fuerza del mismo y el que fuese practicado sin un canalizador de por medio indicaba a alguien con magia de gran nivel. El rubio se tomó un tiempo antes de proseguir.

–El Ministerio ha creído pertinente advertir a todos los magos de ello para que extremasen precauciones, sobre todo los que tienen niños pequeños que no están en edad de ir al Colegio.

La señora Mercier abrazó a Hermione por instinto. Léonore se acercó más a la familia temiendo un nuevo peligro.

–¿Por qué dicho hincapié? –preguntó su esposa temiendo conocer la respuesta.

–Porque un grupo de magos se acercó a inspeccionar, magos sin entrenamiento… no se menciona qué ha pasado con ellos, pero al parecer los resultados no fueron buenos.

–Hermione –Amélie se colocó frente a la pequeña, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos–, no quiero que salgas sin papá o mamá, ¿de acuerdo? Y ante cualquier señal de alarma, corre con cualquiera de nosotros incluso si estamos bajo el mismo techo. ¿Sabes cómo llegar a casa de tía Charlotte por la red flu?

–Sí, mamá –la pequeña asintió, lo había aprendido el verano pasado.

–Bien, en caso de que papi y mami no estén cerca, ve inmediatamente a su casa –dijo mientras besaba su frente.

A partir de ese momento Hermione tuvo que llevar una pequeña bolsa al cuello con polvos flu para cualquier emergencia que se presentara y Léonore canceló las salidas al parque sin un mago para defenderlas.

Claude Mercier era un reconocido Sanador en el Hospital Saint Arcelle, nombre dado en honor a la Sanadora fundadora del mismo en el siglo XVI. No era extraño que se recibieran heridas de todo tipo, incluyendo una ocasión en que le tocó atender a un niño con mordedura de un kappa, a pesar de que esa criatura no era oriunda de Europa y estaba prohibida su domesticación en Francia.

Cuando hubo de pasar visita a los heridos del día anterior que atendiera un compañero, no le fue difícil descubrir que se trataba de hechizos rebotados a quienes los conjuraron; sin embargo, notó que todos los magos pasaban de los cuarenta, lo cual no era normal. Al revisar al cuarto de ellos grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir en él a un antiguo maestro de Pociones Avanzadas que había impartido un curso especial en Beauxbatons hace casi veinticinco años. Intentó interrogarle al verle en tan mal estado, siempre había sido muy amable con él pese a saber sobre su origen muggle, así que le tenía un especial cariño.

El profesor abrió los ojos mientras contemplaba al rubio, riendo suavemente al contemplarle allí.

–Vaya, vaya, Mercier, el tiempo ha sido más amable contigo.

–Profesor Vouthon, ¿qué le ha sucedido? –contempló perplejo las quemaduras del cuerpo.

–Un hechizo rebotado, como debes saberlo, 112 años no pasan en vano –cerró los ojos por el cansancio.

–Pero eso no es normal en usted, jamás podría cometer un fallo tan simple como conjurar mal o intentar realizar un hechizo superior a donde sabe llegan sus conocimientos –sus ojos se fijaron en el torso, zona del mayor impacto.

–Oh, Claude, nos han prohibido hablar de ello, pero a ti puedo confiártelo, eres como un hijo para mí –habló sin abrir los ojos–. Ayer unos magos y yo nos acercamos a inspeccionar esa magia que seguramente notaste. Para unos veteranos como nosotros creímos que sería más seguro… –hizo una pausa– Prontamente identificamos el tipo de hechizo del cual se trataba: un escudo. Un escudo muy extraño, debo admitir. Los muggle pueden entrar y salir de él sin percatarse del mismo, pero para los magos las cosas son diferentes… Si te encuentras dentro del mismo, puedes salir de él, pero no volver a entrar. Tampoco la magia tiene efecto alguno, como bien puedes comprobar, sin importar cuán débil o fuerte fuera el hechizo lanzado, éste sólo sería devuelto a quien lo conjuró.

–Un escudo que permite salir pero no entrar a la magia… No entiendo, ¿qué finalidad tiene ello? –el mago intentó vislumbrar el misterio tras ello, pero era inútil, desde su punto de vista resultaba extraño su colocación sin un propósito concreto.

–Vamos, Claude, es realmente muy simple –se rió el viejo maestro–. Los escudos son usados para proteger, en este caso, bloqueando la magia.

–Ha dicho que… ¿bloquea la magia? ¿No sólo la desvía? –el hombre tuvo que repetir dichas palabras en su mente para poder procesarlas.

–La magia interna… la magia dentro del escudo…

Sin embargo, antes de que el maestro pudiera decir algo más un grupo de magos entró en el recinto. Aunque usaban capas verde lima y el escudo de los sanadores, Claude no pudo reconocerlos, jamás les había visto en su vida. Ellos informaron que se llevarían a los heridos a un Hospital más capacitado y luego obligaron a todos a salir de la habitación, el mago ni siquiera pudo despedirse del profesor Vouthon.

Todo eso pudo quedar en el olvido y registrarse como un hechizo mágico mal ejecutado. Con el tiempo la mayoría de los magos lo olvidó y el mismo Claude estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la llegada de la carta de Hermione donde se corroboraba su ingreso a Beauxbatons fue todo lo que ocupó su mente.

Los Mercier acudieron inmediatamente al París mágico para comprar las túnicas, los materiales necesarios y, claro está, la varita de Hermione. Cuando ella conectó con su varita Claude sonrió satisfecho: finalmente su niña era una bruja.

Los primeros años del colegio transcurrieron tranquilamente. Con excepción de la sobre protección y los celos del padre al ver cómo su hija se transformaba en una hermosa jovencita, todo marchó bien para la pequeña familia.

En las vacaciones entre el tercer y cuarto curso de Hermione volvió a suceder…

Alguien o algo activó nuevamente el escudo, teniendo que atender a varios heridos en Saint Arcelle, la mayoría eran jóvenes que volvían a casa tras el cese del curso escolar y, curiosos ante dicho evento, se habían acercado y atacado.

Claude intentó mandar lejos sus miedos, pero éstos crecieron al ver a una joven bruja dañada. Tendría la edad de Hermione…

Una semana después el segundo evento se presentó. Como antes, el hechizo empezó en un área muy poblada, creciendo hasta abarcar varias manzanas. Los magos procedieron a alejarse lo más posible de esa zona cuando una segunda se hizo presente del otro lado de la ciudad, aumentado su tamaño de igual manera hasta casi tocarse. Ello duró apenas unos minutos, luego de lo cual se marchó tal y como había llegado. Los magos y brujas que se habían encontrado en el área al momento del evento fueron llevados de urgencia a los hospitales más cercanos debido a que presentaban cansancio en relación a su dominio de la magia. Los más veteranos apenas si registraron cambios en sus organismos, mientras que los niños y adolescentes fueron ingresados inmediatamente por pérdida de la conciencia.

En ese momento Hermione y Amélie habían ido a visitar a una amiga de la segunda a las afueras de París, razón por la cual no habían presenciado nada. Léonore estaba haciendo la comida para el regreso de la familia, con excepción del alto precio del pescado, no notó que algo cambiase, para ella el día había sido normal.

Claude se guardó muy bien de comentar la plática sostenida con su viejo mentor a su esposa, no queriendo intranquilizarla. Sin embargo, cuando el tercer evento se registró apenas a unas cuadras de la casa, no pudo soportarlo más. Tomó un pergamino y redactó una carta corta a su primo en Londres, mandándola con la lechuza de la familia.

Apenas seis horas después llegaba la respuesta de su misiva: Antoine les recibiría en el momento que ellos desearan. Así, tras descubrirle a su esposa parte de sus preocupaciones, remitir sus pacientes a otros sanadores y finalizar el contrato de la casa con el muggle a quien se le rentaban, la familia Mercier y Léonore partían a Londres.

Para el siguiente ciclo escolar el nombre _Hermione Jane Mercier_ fue tachado de la Academia Mágica de Beauxbatons y añadido a la del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Era el año de 1994.

Por lo demás, Claude no quiso que el temor de París llegase hasta su nueva casa en Londres, así que se abstuvo de buscar más informes respecto a esos casos de magia descontrolada. De haberlo hecho habría notado con horror que éstos cesaron en Francia desde el momento en que su familia dejó su hogar, sólo para reaparecer en Battersea, a poco más de dos millas y media.

Muy lejos de allí una joven despertó sobresaltada a la mitad de la noche, bajó rápidamente las escaleras de su casa mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, en su mente se confundían dos nombres. Harry James Potter no le causó asombro considerando su gran peso en la comunidad mágica: "El niño que vivió". No… lo sorprendente era descubrir que Hermione Jane Granger volvía a presentarse ante sus ojos: una chica que suponía debía estar muerta. Llegó hasta la puerta del sótano y sin detenerse a pensar en nada bajó los escalones.


	2. El gato en el callejón

**Lamento mucho el tiempo sin actualizar, actualmente estoy haciendo mi Internado en un Hospital, así que he andado muy ocupada y las ideas no fluyen como me gustarían. Aunque tengo los sucesos en mi cabeza no puedo plasmarlos como me gustaría, así que borro una y otra vez. Sin embargo, eso no significa que dejaré esta historia a la deriva, ya que me emociona mucho compartirla con ustedes, espero sea de su agrado. Me alegra ver la acogida que tuvo el primer capítulo, por lo cual espero este otro no les decepcione. ¡No se olviden de dejar su lindo review! Nos estamos leyendo.**

* * *

 **2.**

 **El gato en el callejón**

Hermione se despertó con la respiración entrecortada y el camisón pegado al cuerpo por el sudor que presentaba, se recordó que estaba a salvo en su cama mientras respiraba por la boca y trataba de normalizar su ritmo cardíaco… a pesar de todo ello no podía recordar qué es lo que le había alterado tanto. Mientras el sueño duraba su cuerpo parecía preso de una gran excitación, mas bastaba sólo abrir los ojos para que todo recuerdo se borrase de su cerebro. Cerró con fuerzas los ojos tratando de rememorar algo referente al sueño pero fue en vano.

Se paró descalza de la cama sintiendo el frío de la madera bajo ella. Abrió la ventana de su pequeño balcón mientras una ligera brisa inundaba el sitio, refrescándolo. A Hermione el clima frío y pesado de Londres le asfixiaba, no podía evitar compararlo con la capital francesa e incluso el Mediterráneo donde su familia solía pasar las vacaciones de verano. En una mesita colocada al otro lado de la habitación reposaban algunos libros que la chica tomase de la biblioteca privada de su padre, los separadores en ellos indicaban el sitio exacto donde había interrumpido su lectura; un caldero negro y algunos rollos de pergamino acomodados eran lo único extra en el sitio.

Encendió la pequeña lámpara junto al buró de su cama, la luz amarilla inundó los muebles circundantes y el reloj que indicaban las tres y media de la mañana. Sabiendo que permanecería despierta por un par de horas más antes de que el sueño regresase, la joven bruja tomó el viejo tomo de _Hogwarts, historia de la magia_ que había dejado inconcluso la víspera anterior. Había repasado ya los libros del curso inglés, segura de que podría ponerse a la par que sus compañeros de escuela, sin embargo, le inquietaba saber que el mismo Albus Dumbledore dirigía dicho colegio y, si bien su puesto de Transformaciones había sido cedido hace años a una bruja de renombre, desconocía cuán diferentes pudieran ser los planes de estudio implementados por el Director.

Debido a lo desactualizado del tomo hubo de buscar su ejemplar de _Personajes sobresalientes de la última centuria_ y, una vez más, el nombre de Harry Potter se hizo presente. Hermione rodó los ojos, contando ya 28 veces en las cuales su lectura mencionaba al llamado "Niño que vivió". Sabía que en la versión actualizada de Hogwarts se incluía un capítulo entero al chico, pero realmente rayaba en lo insano el tener tanta devoción a un personaje.

 _Ingleses_ , se dijo.

Sin embargo, tras recordar cómo su padre se emocionaba cuando alguien mencionaba a Meaghan McCormack, la actual guardiana de los Pride of Portree, se dijo que su afición podía estar bien justificada. Harry Potter representaba un símbolo de esperanza para la comunidad mágica. Cuando Lord Voldemort y su victoria parecían inminentes, fue detenido por un bebé. La fama de Harry Potter fue instantánea, acrecentándose al haber sido tomado bajo la custodia de Sirius Black, el único miembro vivo (y libre) de la ancestral familia inglesa, una de las más poderosas e influyentes de la comunidad mágica. Los Black se caracterizaban por ser puristas, emparentándose entre sí o con familias Sangre Pura, razón por la cual Potter era visto casi siempre en compañía de Neville Longbotton. La fotografía que incluía el libro mostraba a un chico de su edad de rebelde cabellera azabache sonriendo egocéntricamente a la cámara.

Aburrida cerró el ejemplar y abrió _Pociones avanzadas para la bruja moderna_ , un préstamo de su madre. Muchos podrían asombrarse de lo talentosa que era Amélie Mercier y cómo había renunciado a una brillante carrera como Auror o Sanador en cualquier lugar del globo terráqueo para casarse con un nacido de muggles. Sin embargo, para Hermione ella siempre sería la madre amorosa que preparaba galletas de mantequilla los fines de semana y pastel de chocolate en los cumpleaños de su padre. Así, los antiguos libros de la bruja habían pasado a ocupar un lugar en el librero de la sala, Hermione solía tomarlos más asiduamente que los recomendados por sus maestros. La receta para un repelente de acromántulas le había valido un punto extra en la clase de Pociones, razón por la cual era tenida en gran estima dentro de la Academia de Beauxbatons.

Pese a ello, su habilidad en esa materia era prácticamente nula comparada a la de su madre, razón por la cual apenas había podido reproducir un par de las recetas allí expuestas. Había una en específico con la que había fallado ya en un par de ocasiones, lo cual le incomodaba un poco. Decidida a no cometer otro error, volvió a repasar todas las instrucciones.

Cuando Claude entró en la habitación de Hermione para decirle que era hora del desayuno se topó con la chica dormida sobre la mesita de su cuarto, sobre ésta descansaban un trozo de pergamino con varias anotaciones, una daga de plata, un par de cucharas de cobre de diferentes tamaños y una báscula muy precisa donde todavía descansaban unos gramos de col masticadora china; en el fondo del caldero negro una poción verde clara burbujeante se podía apreciar, el cabello enmarañado con aroma a rosas y lilas indicaban que había trabajado hasta noche. Sonrió suavemente mientras recogía los enseres regados, evitando con ello que la joven bruja los tirara al despertarse.

El mago revolvió suavemente a la chica, intentando que su despertar fuera lo más suave posible. Cuando la castaña abrió los ojos lo primero que notó fue el aroma a madera del abrigo de su padre. Se frotó los ojos debido al cansancio y parpadeó un par de veces intentando enfocar la mirada.

–Buenas noches, Hermione –bromeó el mayor.

–¿Qué hora es? –murmuró aún adormilada.

–Las 7:30 –avisó–, creí que a esta hora ya llevarías rato despierta, pero veo que nuevamente los nervios te han tenido en vela, ¿qué es lo que preparas ahora?

Como Sanador, Claude tenía un amplio dominio de los ingredientes más usados en las pociones, así que no le fue difícil imaginar cuál era el deseo de su hija.

–Quiero mejorar la poción Crece-Huesos de mamá –avisó la castaña.

Uno por uno fue sacando diferentes frasquitos de vidrio del cajón interno de su mesa, colocándolos en hilera, todos estaban llenos de un líquido de diferentes tonos de verde.

–Veo que la has dejado añejar de diferentes formas –el mago destapó los recipientes y procedió a olerlos uno por uno.

–Pensé que quizás la hora en que fuera preparada o el sitio podría influir en su resultado –informó mientras contemplaba una poción verde botella–. Cambios en el día o la noche no parecen tener diferencia alguna… tampoco que se realice frente a un roble todo el tiempo, aunque sigue siendo necesaria su presencia para el siguiente paso.

–Winikus sabía lo que hacía –comenzó a tapar las diferentes pociones.

–Pero el sabor es desagradable, los magos más jóvenes no quieren tomarla en muchos casos –hizo ver la castaña.

–A Rubens le importaba más la eficacia que la comodidad –comenzó a reír–, debes admitir que fue un gran acierto de su parte el patentarla.

–Generalmente se da el crédito al último mago, aquél que logra encontrar las dosis correcta de ingredientes o el tiempo indicado de reposo… Winikus sólo perfeccionó lo que otros magos de la Edad Media habían comenzado.

–¿Y quieres mejorarla ahora? –le miró confundido– Tu madre logró reducir el tiempo de su fabricación en un día, lo cual nos benefició mucho en el Hospital.

–A costa del sabor… No digo que sea lo más importante de la poción, pero sí que influye mucho en el consentimiento del enfermo… un par de tus pacientes se han negado tajantemente a tomarla a pesar de ser por su bien.

–De acuerdo, ¿has tenido algún avance? –preguntó mientras observaba con detenimiento una poción verde esmeralda.

–Aún estoy en fase de pruebas… –murmuró.

–Dejemos esto de momento, Léonore ha preparado mini quiches para todos –dejó sobre la mesita un frasco que aún cargaba y le besó en la mejilla.

–Voy, debo recoger esto antes –pidió.

El mago salió con tranquilidad del cuarto. Una vez lo hubiese hecho Hermione se enderezó de su asiento, abrió el pequeño cajón nuevamente y sacó del mismo una poción verde oliva. La contempló a la luz del amanecer y colocó frente a la col masticadora china… Claude no había notado que ésta no era necesaria para realizar una poción Crece-Huesos.

Todavía en pijama Hermione bajó las escaleras y fue directa a la cocina, en el camino casi choca con Léonore, quien llevaba un ato de sábanas para lavar. Amélie ya estaba a la mesa, tomando un café cargado y pan francés con mermelada mientras terminaba de escribir una carta. De vez en cuando se asomaba al pergamino y dictaba o corregía a la pluma llena de tinta que se movía por sí misma. Al ver a Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le sonrió mientras la invitaba a sentarse.

–¿Lograste dormir algo, cielo?

–Apenas… –murmuró mientras tomaba un pequeño quiche y la tetera volaba directo a ella mientras le era servido un chocolate caliente.

–Me he pasado toda la mañana escribiéndole a Charlotte, está muy deprimida desde que nos mudamos a Londres. Ha prometido venir a pasar unos días con nosotros apenas tenga oportunidad, aunque no le gusta viajar a la pobrecita… Tu padre cree que el cambio de ambiente le hará bien, ya sabes que ni siquiera le gustaba ir al Hospital para su chequeo anual.

–¿Papá seguirá atendiendo pacientes a domicilio en Inglaterra? –preguntó, Claude siempre se esforzaba de más por el bienestar del resto.

–Bueno, todavía debe ajustarse al ritmo de San Mungo, pero ya conoces a tu padre, él nunca está quieto en un sitio. De cualquier manera he logrado convencerlo de que se tomara el día para acompañarnos al Callejón Diagón, es el lugar perfecto para encontrar los últimos materiales de la lista de Hogwarts.

–Primero debemos ir a la librería –decretó la castaña con seriedad.

–Nada de eso –Claude entró en la cocina en ese momento, la silla a la derecha de Hermione se movió por sí misma para permitirle sentarse–. Si tú o tu madre pisan la librería no saldremos de allí hasta que se ponga el sol, las conozco perfectamente. Iniciaremos con las tareas que menos les apetecen.

–Oh, ya veo entonces cuál es nuestro primer destino… –suspiró Amélie.

La tienda de Madame Malkin se encontraba llena de magos y brujas de todas las edades, el letrero de la entrada podía apreciarse a una distancia considerable, así que ninguno de los Mercier tuvo problemas para dar con ella. La dueña, una bruja regordeta vestida de color turquesa, les recibió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras invitaba a los padres a tomar asiento. Inmediatamente subió a Hermione en un banquito, examinándola de arriba a abajo mientras telas de diferentes colores volaban hacia ellas.

–Túnicas para toda ocasión, como dice el letrero –dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Claude, quien se sintió ligeramente incómodo–, ¿qué necesitan? ¿Un cumpleaños? ¿Una cena de gala? ¿Quizás para una comida a medio día? ¿Primera cita?

El mago carraspeó suavemente con la última pregunta, no quería ni pensar en dicha posibilidad. Hermione rodó los ojos molesta con dicho comentario. Amélie tomó el mando de la situación al ver el descontento de ambos, un papel que solía interpretar muy a menudo.

–Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo y una capa de invierno con broches plateados, todas negras.

–¿Hogwarts? –miró a la castaña a los ojos– Si es lo que necesitan sólo debieron traer las antiguas para hacerles ajustes o tomar las medidas de las mismas.

–Acabamos de mudarnos, Hermione iniciará su cuarto curso aquí –respondió Amélie por todos.

–Le va a encantar –decretó Madame Malkin mientras una túnica negra se deslizaba por la cabeza de la joven y el resto se retiraba–, no hay mejor colegio que Hogwarts, hogar de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

Desde que llegaron a Inglaterra no había pasado un día sin que alguien mencionara a Harry Potter, incluso salía en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, lo cual a Hermione se le figuraba notablemente exagerado. Tras colocar algunos alfileres en la parte baja de la tela para señalar el largo deseado y parlotear sobre la excelente educación inglesa, finalmente la bruja terminó su trabajo. Claude salió de la tienda con las cajas de ropa flotando detrás de sí, agradeciendo no tener que cargar con ellas como lo harían sus amigos muggle. Amélie y Hermione aún no se ponían de acuerdo acerca del siguiente sitio a visitar, es cierto que la droguería parecía la mejor opción, pero los Mercier usualmente se entretenían en la misma más tiempo del que podían calcular. Apenas se abrieron las puertas de la misma, Hermione obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta.

–¿Seguros que no tardaremos mucho? –les miró fijamente la joven bruja, sus padres se encontraban allí como un niño en Navidad.

–No podemos prometer nada, cariño –la sonrisa de su madre se ensanchó.

–¿Por qué mejor no te adelantas a la librería? –preguntó su padre mientras seleccionaba raíces secas y partes de animales que necesitaría pronto.

–Si con ello motivo a que mamá salga antes… – suspiró Hermione cuando Amélie preguntó por el precio de los cuernos de unicornio.

La librería no estaba muy lejos, así que antes de entrar en la misma la castaña inspeccionó con la mirada el resto de las tiendas. Estaba la tienda de varitas en el otro lado de la calle, en alguna ocasión la castaña había leído sobre la excelente fabricación de las varitas inglesas, siendo de las más vendidas en toda Europa, incluso había magos de renombre que preferían acudir al país por la suya. Hermione ya tenía una varita, así que no necesitaba comprar nada allí, pasando de largo por la misma.

En ese momento recordó que _Otus_ , el viejo búho cara blanca de la familia, necesitaba unas vitaminas. No sabía con exactitud la edad del ave, un búho traído de América por Claude durante su último viaje al extranjero. Tenía ojos rojos y era de complexión un poco más menuda que el resto, lo cual hacía que resaltara con las lechuzas mensajeras de Inglaterra. _Darrel_ , la lechuza trigueña de la familia, también tenía una coloración llamativa, sobre todo con esos ojos verdes brillantes a la mitad de la cara, pero Amélie la tenía en gran estima para los mensajes, por lo cual sabía cuán mal se pondría la familia con la pérdida de cualquiera de los dos.

La puerta de la tienda de animales mágicos se abrió suavemente cuando Hermione la empujó. Dentro no había mucho espacio, a derecha e izquierda sólo podían apreciarse jaulas de diversos tamaños. El olor era penetrante pero no era eso lo más molesto, sino el ruido producido por los ocupantes de las mismas. En todas partes se escuchaban chillidos, silbidos, aullidos, parloteos e incluso un par de risas. Detrás del mostrador una bruja de melena descuidada la observó con detenimiento. Un mago se acercó a ella mientras sacaba de entre su túnica lo que parecía ser una bola de escamas de bronce que se desenroscó, dejando ver una criatura de patas cortas, orejas peludas y fina cola. Hermione buscó entre los estantes algo que asemejara el apartado de las lechuzas sin éxito alguno.

Gatos de todos los colores fijaron sus ojos en ella, siguiéndola con detenimiento y haciéndola sentir incómoda. No muy lejos de allí un conejo blanco saltaba en su jaula cambiando de forma a diversos utensilios de casa y regresando a su forma de conejo con un sonoro "¡plop!"; una ardilla de cola sedosa daba de vueltas en su jaula para después trepar por la misma y cambiar de colores; tritones de doble cola nadaban en una enorme pecera al fondo de un pasillo; un par de chinchillas se acicalaban entre sí; cerca del mostrador una jaula enorme con lo que parecía una cruza de un ave azul y una serpiente se enroscaba alrededor de unos huevos y comenzaba a tragarlos.

Finalmente el cliente salió de la tienda con su mascota introduciéndose nuevamente en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, luego de lo cual ni siquiera se notó su existencia, Hermione se acercó con cuidado carraspeando ligeramente antes de dirigirse a la bruja en su inglés con ligero acento francés.

–¿Vitaminas para lechuzas y búhos?

–¿Ordinarias o con algún poder en específico? –le miró seriamente la bruja.

–Lechuzas mensajeras –puntualizó la castaña, aunque lo cierto es que no sabía si aparte de ser muy inteligentes, _Otus_ o _Darrel_ poseían algún tipo de poder, pero ya que nunca les había visto hacer nada especial, intuía que no era así.

–¿Alguna molestia en específico? –volvió a inquirir la vendedora.

–Sólo la edad –fue su sencilla respuesta.

–No puedes esperar que vivan mucho –negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba un tónico amarillo detrás del mostrador, luego de lo cual se dio media vuelta y rebuscó entre los frascos que tenía para agregar un par de gotas de esto y aquello, con lo que el líquido se tornó dorado claro–. Si necesitas algo más duradero, tal vez te convenga una lechuza ártica.

–No, gracias –cortó tajantemente, ninguna de sus aves estaba realmente enferma, simplemente le gustaba prevenir antes de que ocurriese.

–Bueno, prueba con esto en su comida –dijo la bruja, empujando el frasco hacia la castaña–, sin embargo, si llegasen a dejar de probar alimento, no me haría muchas ilusiones con ello.

–No será necesario –volvió a negar, preguntándose si acaso solía ser tan fatalista con el resto de sus clientes.

Iba a buscar su monedero en el bolsillo de su túnica cuando sintió que algo rozaba su pierna, dando un pequeño salto y lanzando un gritito del asombro. Un gato de color canela más grande que el promedio se frotaba contra ella mientras ronroneaba mansamente, esperando ganar su afecto con ello.

–¡ _Crookshanks_! –le riñó la bruja.

El gato soltó un bufido mientras clavaba sus ojos dorados en ella, tenía el pelaje sedoso y esponjoso y una cara curiosa que daba la impresión de estar pensando constantemente en algo. A Hermione le pareció precioso, cargándolo de inmediato, a lo que el otro reaccionó con un suave ronroneo de felicidad mientras era acunado por ella.

–Cuánto lo siento, seguramente le has parecido muy simpática, el pobre _Crookshanks_ tiene una eternidad en la tienda –se disculpó la vendedora, extendiendo las manos para quitárselo y, seguramente, volver a encerrarlo en su jaula.

–Está bien, seguramente se sentía algo solo –le acarició por detrás de la oreja, no teniendo intención de devolverlo.

Cuando Claude llegó frente a la librería acompañado de Amélie no vio a Hermione por ninguna parte, sabía que la castaña no entraría sola debido a que necesitaría más dinero del que llevaba consigo para poder comprar los libros que deseara. Hermione jamás tomaba un ejemplar en sus manos si no estaba segura de que al menos contaba con la posibilidad de llevarlo a casa consigo, por lo cual siempre se aseguraba de tener a su padre o madre alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando la vio llegar con un enorme gato color canela en los brazos, se preguntó si no se trataba de un bruja idéntica a su hija con el gato más feo que jamás hubiera visto.

–¿Has comprado a ese animal? –preguntó Amélie con asombro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla.

–¿No es precioso? –inquirió rebosando de alegría, sabiendo ambos de inmediato que ese gato valía para Hermione más que los libros que pudiera haber comprado.

–Es único en su tipo –dijo Claude, las piernas del animal estaban algo zambas y su cara parecía haberse aplastado contra una pared de frente–, ¿y tiene nombre?

– _Crookshanks_ –aclaró mientras entregaba el tónico a su madre–, también he comprado vitaminas para _Otus_ y _Darrel_. _Crookshanks_ puede dormir en mi dormitorio estos días, luego irá conmigo a Hogwarts y no molestará a las lechuzas en ningún momento, lo prometo, no le quitaré los ojos de encima.

–Está bien, cariño –respondió Amélie con una sonrisa–. Léonore se quejaba desde que vio una rata en el patio, así que estará encantada con la idea.

–¿Papá? –Hermione dedicó una suave sonrisa y ojos de cachorro al mago, sabiendo que con ello no podría negarle nada a pesar de prohibir llevar más animales a la casa.

–¿Crees que aún podamos devolverlo? –preguntó aunque sabía su contestación.

 _Crookshanks_ bufó en respuesta mientras le miraba fijamente con ese par de ojos ámbar, a lo que el otro sonrió suavemente de lado.

–Sólo bromeo, no le negaría nada a Hermione mientras la haga feliz… a excepción de un novio.

–¡Papá! –se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para mi princesa –le rectificó por enésima vez.

–Sabes que eso tarde o temprano ocurrirá, Claude –Amélie rió suavemente, en ese sentido su esposo era celoso.

–Sólo daré mi permiso si ese hombre es un héroe de guerra, un escritor famoso o ha colaborado con la historia de la magia de alguna manera extraordinaria –se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

–Así que para ti Hermione sólo puede elegir entre Albus Dumbledore, Gilderoy Lockhart o Harry Potter –sonrió la bruja.

–Un escritor famoso **y** brillante –procedió a aclarar el mago.

–Lo cual nos deja a Albus Dumbledore o Harry Potter –argumentó su esposa–, y ya que el Director de Hogwarts es demasiado viejo para Hermione, sólo nos queda Harry Potter.

–Sé que a Hermione jamás le interesaría alguien como Harry Potter –dijo Claude, los títulos vacíos no eran algo que atrajeran a la castaña y mucho menos la fama de las celebridades.

–¿Podemos volver al tema de _Crookshanks_? –pidió la castaña completamente apenada.

–Te diré algo, Herms –Claude sonrió suavemente–, acompáñame al juego de los _Pride of Portree_ este fin de semana y el gato es todo tuyo.

–¿Sin trucos? –le miró suspicazmente.

–Y un vuelo en escoba –agregó antes de que la castaña se arrepintiera.

–Sólo el juego –intentó negociar.

–Un juego, un vuelo –contraatacó, extendiendo la mano.

–Un juego y un vuelo –tomó la mano que su padre le daba, sellando el pacto con ello.

–Perfecto. Será mejor que nos apuremos o no estaremos a tiempo para la cena –dijo Claude mientras abría la puerta de la librería con su varita, entrando las dos mujeres antes que él.

En el aparador de la librería y algunas otras tiendas un cartel de "Se busca" estaba colgado, el mismo mostraba a un hombre muy bajito de piel roñosa y pelo ralo y descolorido con una calva en la coronilla. Debajo de su nombre lograba apreciarse la palabra "ALTAMENTE PELIGROSO" en grandes letras mayúsculas. Claude no prestó atención a esto, así como tampoco a la fuerte ola de energía expulsada en el Londres mágico. Justo en el instante en que ellos entraban a _Flourish y Blotts_ siete muggles eran ingresados en diferentes hospitales por pérdida de la conciencia. Uno de ellos fallecería en un par de días. Si alguno de ellos hubiese sido llevado a San Mungo, si el Ministerio de Magia hubiera hecho relación entre este caso y los extraños pulsos de magia ocurridos desde días anteriores, o si Claude hubiera prestado más atención a las notas de los periódicos muggle, quizás los extraños sucesos que se desencadenarían a continuación no habrían ocurrido.


	3. Un hallazgo en Londres

**¡Volví!**

 **Créanme cuando digo que me encantaría pasar más seguido, pero lamentablemente mi tiempo se ve muy mermado con mis nuevas actividades. Éste y el próximo año son de grandes cambios para mí, lo cual me deja en medio de muchos dilemas; uno de ellos es sacrificar horas de sueño por sentarse frente a la computadora a esperar un poco de inspiración para continuar con el resto de mis historias. Odio dejar cosas inconclusas y me duele ver que mi trabajo quede a la deriva, por lo cual me esfuerzo por avanzar un poco con esta historia que traigo para ustedes con mucho cariño, esperando les guste.**

 **Agradezco sinceramente todo su apoyo, me hace muy feliz leer sus reviews, esperando no decepcionarles con el curso de esta historia.**

 **¡No se olviden de comentar al finalizar el capítulo!**

* * *

 **3.**

 **Un hallazgo en Londres**

–¡Cuando te atrape estarás en serios problemas!

Harry ignoró el grito de Sirius, el cual resonó por varios segundos; se echó la capucha de la capa encima y continuó su camino, dejando tras de él las luces de la casa para penetrar en la oscuridad del jardín. Aunque respetaba al mago por sus habilidades y destrezas, había veces en las cuales la figura paterna del mismo dejaba de lado al mago liberal y despreocupado que era. O al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Se había criado con su padrino desde que sus padres fueran asesinados y, si bien la familia Black gozaba de respeto y poderío en la comunidad mágica inglesa, cumplir con todas las etiquetas y expectativas del mundo mágico era francamente agobiante.

Por ello mismo había esperado con ansias el partido de los _Pride of Portree_ contra _Caerphilly Catapults_. La gran mayoría de los magos esperaba verlo en el campeonato mundial y definitivamente asistiría al mismo, pero nadie esperaba que acudiera a este otro, momento en que podría gozar de un poco de libertad para variar.

–Amo Potter, el amo Black se enfadará al notar que desaparecemos de los límites de la propiedad… –murmuró Owak, uno de los dos elfos domésticos de la familia.

–Lo sé –fue su corta respuesta.

El elfo extendió su mano hacia el azabache, desapareciendo con el mismo del amplio jardín de los Black para reaparecer poco después en un campo despejado donde un pequeño grupo de magos les esperaba.

–Veo que cumpliste al final, Potter –comentó escuetamente un joven mago de su edad.

–¿Dudabas, Malfoy? –fue la respuesta del interpelado.

–Zabini y yo habíamos apostado cuánto tardarías en aparecer, si es que acaso lo hacías –le miró mordazmente–. Francamente, creíamos en cualquier momento te acobardarías.

–¿Y dejarles toda la diversión? –sonrió con picardía.

–Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? –preguntó una bruja de larga cabellera rubia– El partido está por comenzar y yo francamente no quiero perdérmelo.

–Escuchen a Joana, luego pueden continuar peleando sobre qué familia es más importante que otra o cuál varita es más grande que la otra… –comentó con hastío un chico de cabello castaño.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, llamando a sus elfos domésticos, al instante media docena de ellos aparecieron, tomando a sus respectivos amos y llevándoles consigo hasta la entrada de un estadio donde el partido de Quidditch empezaría pronto. Owak y el resto recibieron la orden de estar atentos para regresar apenas los llamasen de nuevo; incapaz de desobedecer al azabache, el pequeño elfo vio frustrado cómo marchaba en compañía de esos muchachos.

Apenas Harry penetró con el resto en el edificio escuchó los gritos, risas y retazos de canciones de diferentes personas. La atmósfera contagió pronto a los recién llegados, notando por doquier magos emocionados ante la partida, haciendo que el joven mago sonriera. Previamente había echado un hechizo sencillo sobre sus anteojos, el cual hacía que su rostro luciera común para cualquier desconocido, evitando con ello ser reconocido por el resto. Lo último que necesitaba era aparecer en la portada de _El Profeta_ o a Sirius apareciendo en dos segundos frente a él para llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión Black.

–Asientos de primera –constató la bruja apostada a la entrada de los palcos–, todo derecho escaleras arriba, joven Malfoy.

Los jóvenes asintieron satisfechos, comenzando el ascenso que les había indicado; lentamente los asientos se volvieron más suntuosos hasta alcanzar los palcos de la cima, donde una alfombra color bermellón tapizaba el lugar y las butacas habían sido recientemente forradas para hacer juego. Harry se recargó en el barandal del lugar, contemplando complacido el sitio. Bajo de él, en unos palcos menores la gente comenzaba a llegar, tratando con ello evitar la multitud que se congregaría a unos minutos antes de empezar el partido.

–¿No les dije que era la mejor vista? –sonrió complacido Draco Malfoy– Mi padre ha alquilado este sitio desde hace años, el Ministerio de Magia lo tiene especialmente reservado para nosotros.

–¿También reservan las lisonjas para ellos? –respondió mordazmente Joana, la bruja rubia de antes.

Joana Bain pertenecía a una importante familia escocesa asentada en Inglaterra apenas un par de años atrás, su padre se había casado con una bruja inglesa, de los cinco hijos del matrimonio ella era la única que había heredado los rasgos de su madre. Sin embargo, el carácter de la chica era indomable y fogoso, ello sin duda acrecentado por su infancia en el país vecino.

Draco y ella comenzaron una pequeña discusión mientras el resto les miraba divertido. El mismo mago castaño de antes se paró de su asiento y acercó a Harry, imitándole en su escrutinio del sitio.

–¿Alguien digno de atención? –preguntó desinteresadamente.

–Nadie por el momento, Devon.

Devon McCarter era el heredero de una fortuna, su padre se había casado con una bruja francesa de renombre que llevaba una vida bastante holgada antes de conocerse y si bien no era muy respetado dentro de la comunidad inglesa debido a su apellido común, le bastaba chasquear los dedos en Francia para tener a las familias más influyentes a sus pies.

Harry sabía que Draco los había unido a sus filas debido a que, si bien por sí mismos en Inglaterra no suponían un gran apoyo, pertenecían a familias Sangre pura de renombre en sus países de origen y siempre era bueno contar con aliados en otras partes del globo terráqueo.

–Hey, ¿qué tal allá?

El azabache dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba el castaño, una bruja de aproximadamente su edad se encontraba leyendo en una tribuna a su izquierda un nivel abajo. Se sintió incómodo con ello, ¿quién acudía a un partido de temporada donde el ruido estaba más que permitido para sentarse a leer? En contra de ello, la chica parecía tan concentrada como si se encontrase en medio del ala de una biblioteca, Harry concentró un poco de su magia para ver mejor, notando luego de ello un delgado halo alrededor de la desconocida.

–Tiene un hechizo insonorizador… –murmuró al verle.

–Ya me lo imaginaba –sonrió el otro–, ¿crees que pueda mantenerlo durante todo el partido?

–Francamente, no –se cruzó de brazos–; necesitará una amplia concentración para mantenerlo a raya al menos por los siguientes minutos, cuando el resto de la gente aparezca y ello suponga un consumo de magia mayor.

–Es todo lo que necesitaba –se acomodó el cuello de la túnica, a la expectativa de cuando el momento llegara.

Sin embargo, un par de minutos después un hombre rubio y alto penetró en el balcón, acercándose a la chica envuelto en una túnica elegante y sonriéndole ampliamente. La joven bruja al instante dejó la lectura y deshizo el hechizo, permitiéndole sentarse a su lado e incluso pasarle un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

–¿Quién crees que sea? –miró atentamente Devon.

–No sé, pero no se parecen en nada, dudo mucho que sea su padre… –masculló el otro.

Apartó la vista asqueado, brujas jóvenes y atractivas que se acostaban con magos mayores había en todos lados; la chica no lucía especialmente cómoda en el lugar y francamente dudaba que pudiera pagar la entrada al mismo. Harry tenía una especial aversión a ese tipo de brujas, más de una había intentado enredarse con Sirius e incluso hubo una que se mantuvo constante en la vida de su tutor por cerca de cinco años… entendía que el mago necesitaba a veces de la compañía femenina, pero no podía tolerar la idea de que existiera alguien que se interpusiera entre los dos. Sirius era la única familia que le quedaba.

La voz del presentador le sacó de sus cavilaciones, dando inicio al partido de Quidditch. Los gritos y vítores no se hicieron esperar, resonando en las paredes del lugar; decenas de banderas ondearon en las manos de los espectadores y ponto los nombres de los equipos se repitieron como ecos, así como los del capitán de ambos. La voz del mago volvió a resonar por encima del ruido general gracias a un hechizo amplificador, comenzó presentando a los _Caerphilly Catapults_ y luego a enumerar a cada uno de sus integrantes mientras las voces aumentaban y los aplausos se sucedían uno tras otro. Posteriormente fue el turno de los _Pride of Portree,_ grande fue su asombro cuando el mago rubio bajo de ellos se paró de su asiento para gritar entusiasmado cuando la capitana del mismo hizo su aparición.

El árbitro entró poco después y el partido dio inicio cuando abrió una caja con las piernas, liberando con ello a la quaffle, las dos bludgers y la minúscula snitch. Apenas hecho esto los jugadores se movieron a una velocidad asombrosa, causando una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Harry, esto era Quidditch de verdad; sus ojos se movían constantemente de un lado para otro tratando de seguir las jugadas y movimientos, costándole trabajo pese a estar bien familiarizado con el deporte. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando los _Caerphilly Catapults_ anotaron primeros.

El partido se desarrolló a una velocidad vertiginosa a partir de allí, Joana estaba loca de contento apoyando a los _Pride or Portree_ y haciendo hincapié en ello a Devon cuando anotaban. Draco conversaba con Zabini acerca de las jugadas y el progreso del partido mientras que Harry miraba las jugadas más importantes con ayuda de omniculares, deseoso de intentar repetirlas más tarde por su cuenta.

En un momento en medio de ese furor Devon se paró de su asiento y se excusó mientras salía del sitio, Harry notó que ello había coincidido con la salida de la bruja que distinguieran entre ambos momentos atrás. Estaba pensando en ello cuando un bramido se alzó de entre la multitud y volteó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver cómo el tablero anunciaba CAERPHILLY CATAPULTS 250, PRIDE OF PORTREE 320.

–¿Q-Qué? –apenas pudo articular.

–¡Lo hicieron, Harry, lo hicieron!

Joana bajó loca de contento de su asiento, tomando al chico de las manos y dando una vuelta con él para luego sostener su rostro entre sus manos y plantarle un beso en la boca. Harry apenas si pudo pestañear luego de eso, no esperándose la reacción de la bruja, quien ni siquiera reparó en su incredulidad mientras conjuraba con ayuda de su varita una lluvia de destellos púrpura. Zabini contrajo su rostro en una mueca al ver tal escena, mascullando molesto mientras Draco asentía, habiendo previsto el final desde un par de minutos atrás.

–¿Dónde se ha metido Devon? –el rubio reparó por primera vez en su ausencia.

–Salió apenas un minuto antes que el partido terminase –explicó el azabache.

–Se ha perdido el mejor momento de todo, no dejaré de recordárselo –sonrió con autosuficiencia el joven mago–. Estoy seguro de que se arrepentirá de su decisión.

–Vaya que sí… –masculló molesto el de lentes, estando en la misma situación que el mitad francés.

Los _Pride of Portree_ dieron una vuelta alrededor del estadio montados en sus escobas para festejar el triunfo, la multitud rugió emocionada cuando se colocaron a la mitad del mismo sosteniendo en alto la snitch dorada. De pronto, una gran explosión reventó en el cielo, dejando al descubierto el escudo del equipo que lentamente se desvaneció en una lluvia de destellos.

Cuando la gente comenzó a dejar sus butacas para irse a festejar, Harry se permitió acercarse al resto de los magos. A nadie le molestó la falta de Devon, sabiendo que siempre buscaba la compañía de brujas bonitas, sobre todo en los momentos menos esperados. Joana, siendo la única mujer del grupo y la más emocionada con el resultado del partido, inmediatamente comunicó su afán de festejar "como merecía la ocasión", sin embargo, las ideas aportadas por el resto no terminaban de convencerla.

–Podríamos jugar un partido amistoso en el campo –propuso Draco.

–Sí, claro, jugaremos en donde minutos antes lo han hecho dos de los mejores equipos del mundo –objetó Zabini.

–Ser un Malfoy tiene sus ventajas, ¿sabes? –miró con un porte de orgullo al resto.

Harry estaba seguro de que Sirius se molestaría sin importar la hora a la cual llegase y francamente no quería poner a prueba su temperamento, pero la oferta de Draco parecía realmente tentadora. Sin Devon cerca serían dos contra dos y, debía admitirlo, el castaño no estaba a la altura de ninguno de los allí presentes. Emocionados, aceptaron al unísono la propuesta del rubio y éste, tras cruzar tres palabras con un mago de renombre, obtuvo cuatro Saetas de fuego en perfecto estado que repartió al resto, conservando para sí la mejor de ellas. Harry y Joana hicieron equipo de inmediato para disgusto de Zabini, pero ello era obvio considerando la cantidad de veces que habían jugado juntos antes y lo bien que se compenetraban.

Draco liberó las bolas de su encierro y pronto inició el juego. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el otro, por lo cual el partido amistoso pronto era todo menos esto último, Draco había pasado todo el verano practicando y hacía gala de ello, Harry hubo de admitir que había mejorado con respecto a su último encuentro en Hogwarts, pero eso no significaba que él se había sentado cómodamente en la mansión Black. De pronto recordó una de las jugadas vistas durante el enfrentamiento de los _Pride of Portree_ y se lanzó en picada hacia el campo con Draco detrás de él. Joana reprimió el pequeño grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando, permitiendo con ello que Zabini anotase diez puntos.

Estaban a treinta metros del suelo, veinticinco, veinte, quince, diez… Draco subió en ese momento pero Harry se permitió bajar tres metros más… tres metros que fueron definitivos en el resultado. Perdió la noción de todo en apenas un segundo, consciente sólo del dolor del que era preso su cuerpo, se permitió soltar un grito y una maldición porque el cuerpo así se lo exigía.

Draco inmediatamente llegó a su lado, preocupado por la situación en la cual estaban… ¿cómo demonios iba a explicar a su padre o a Sirius Black que Harry Potter se había lastimado mientras jugaban al Quidditch en un estadio profesional unas noches antes de regresar a Hogwarts? Zabini y Joana llegaron momentos después, la consternación se mostraba en sus rostros.

–¿Qué hacemos, Draco? –masculló Blaise.

–¡Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo de inmediato! –pidió la rubia.

–¿Y cómo demonios explicamos esto? –se consternó Zabini, señalando el brazo del de lentes, el cual se encontraba en una postura inusual.

–¡Qué demonios importa! –se exasperó la bruja.

–Sí, claro, el pequeño hechizo de Harry no servirá con los Sanadores y ya me imagino la primera plana del _Profeta_ –le hizo ver Draco.

–Pero… ¡vamos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Joana no podía calmar sus nervios, justo en ese momento un mago se acercó corriendo, tensándose el resto. Al volverse reconocieron a Devon, respirando aliviados tras el pequeño momento de tensión, el castaño les miraba de hito en hito sin comprender realmente qué estaba pasando.

–No puedo dejarlos solos un momento porque se meten en problemas… no me importa siempre y cuando me inviten, ¿saben? –se encogió de hombros.

–¡Esto es serio, McCarter! –la voz de Joana era arisca– ¡¿Dónde demonios vamos a encontrar un Sanador independiente a estas horas?!

–¿Qué harían ustedes sin mí? –la sonrisa en el rostro de Devon se ensanchó.

Media hora después los cinco jóvenes magos se encontraban en un departamento en Londres. Una hermosa bruja de cabellera castaña con reflejos dorados les había recibido con asombro apenas llegaron con ayuda de sus elfos domésticos, pero además de preguntarles si querían cenar algo no interrogó acerca de su llegada. Draco y Devon llevaron a Harry hasta un cuarto conjunto donde recostaron al chico al tiempo que Claude Mercier le inspeccionaba con detenimiento.

–¿Va a estar bien? –Joana preguntó apenas llegaron a la sala.

–Sólo es un hueso roto –comunicó Draco.

–¡¿Sólo un hueso roto?! –se exaltó más con la noticia– ¡Ya quiero ver cómo toma la noticia Sirius Black!

Los demás hicieron un gesto para que se callara, llevándose la chica la mano derecha a la boca. A ninguno de los allí presentes les convenía se supiera a quién estaban ayudando. La misma bruja que les recibiera en un inicio volvió a aparecer con una bandeja flotando detrás de sí, encima de la cual había cinco tazas y una tetera.

–Seguramente siguen asustados –trató de calmarlos–, un poco de té y unas gotas de una infusión de ajenjo les ayudará a tranquilizarse.

A un movimiento de su mano la tetera sirvió la bebida para todos, después de lo cual las tazas acudieron a cada uno de ellos. Joana tomó de la suya sin decir palabra alguna, sentía sus nervios crispados más de lo usual; Draco se decantó por probar un poco por educación mientras que Zabini se quedó con su taza en el regazo. Una cajita con galletas voló hacia ellos, tomando cada uno un par de las mismas, sin embargo, cuando llegó frente a Devon éste se estiró nerviosamente, regando con ello su bebida sobre su túnica.

–¡Merlín! ¿Estás bien? –Amélie se paró de inmediato, consternada.

–Sólo está nervioso por nuestro amigo –le dijo Joana.

–Oh, claro, es entendible –le extendió un pañuelo para que se secara–. Pero descuiden, mi esposo es uno de los mejores Sanadores de Francia, en sólo unos minutos su amigo estará como antes.

La francesa se paró y caminó rumbo a la cocina, dejándoles a solas. Draco y Zabini se enfrascaron en una pequeña plática mientras que la rubia centró su atención en el castaño, el mismo tomó el resto de la bebida en absoluto silencio.

Cuando Harry Potter abrió los ojos no reconoció el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Se paró sobresaltado sólo para sentir que la cabeza le dolía y todo le daba vueltas.

–Un paso a la vez –escuchó a alguien decir.

Frente a él un mago joven se encontraba mezclando un par de ingredientes en un caldero para luego agregarlos a lo que parecía ser cerveza de mantequilla, ofreciéndosela; Harry miró con desconfianza al desconocido.

–Vamos, te sentará bien –le avisó, volviendo a ofrecerle el contenido.

Al ver que el joven mago no hacía ningún intento por tomarlo le dio un sorbo al mismo. Con lentitud aceptó el vaso e ingirió apenas un par de tragos.

–Tus amigos me advirtieron que no lo beberías si antes no lo hacía yo –le comentó.

–¿Dónde estoy? –fue su primer pregunta.

–Tranquilo, el golpe que te has dado ha sido bastante violento. Me llamo Claude, te he traído a mi casa en el Londres-no-mágico para tratar esa herida, tienes suerte que Hermione y yo fuésemos al mismo partido –comunicó tranquilamente.

–¿Londres?

Hacía mucho que Harry no visitaba Londres. Sirius le había recluido en la mansión Black apenas entrase a Hogwarts; si bien su rigurosa educación mágica había iniciado desde antes con un halo de sobreprotección, ello sólo se había intensificado luego de un incidente ocurrido durante su primer año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, momento en que se presentó furioso en la oficina del Director, amenazando con retirar a su ahijado del curso y educarlo en casa si algo parecido volvía a ocurrir.

Desde entonces rara vez salía de los terrenos de Hogwarts o de las propiedades de los Black. De uno u otro modo disfrutaba la pequeña libertad de saberse fuera del control de su padrino, deseando salir un momento sólo para dar una vuelta por las cercanías… Fue entonces cuando fue consciente de algo: Sirius no le permitía salir de lo que él consideraba seguro. No se trataba de que se lo prohibiera, sino que simplemente no **podía** salir. El mago había colocado hechizos sobre él que le informaban de su ubicación pero luego de un incidente con el basilisco que habitaba el Colegio había terminado por restringir las salidas de Harry con magia, motivo por el cual necesitaba de Owak para trasladarse al resto de la comunidad mágica, sin embargo, el pequeño elfo doméstico tenía terminantemente prohibido llevarle a otros lugares.

El hecho de que su padrino no estuviese allí hecho una furia para llevarle de inmediato a casa y reñirle por hacer algo tan desconsiderado sólo podía significar que no estaba enterado de su situación y ello sólo si no **podía** saberlo. Contempló con nuevos ojos al Sanador frente a él.

–¿Has roto los hechizos sobre mí? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Un par de hechizos restrictivos que me impedían hacer mi trabajo apropiadamente –le avisó.

Por el momento nada indicaba que él supiera su identidad, lo que le extrañaría de no ser por su acento francés. Harry casi agradecía haber terminado en casa de un mago tan poderoso e ignorante al mismo tiempo, preguntándose dónde lo habría encontrado Draco, pues sólo así se explicaba que alguien como él le atendiera.

–¿Qué ha pasado? No creo la historia de tu amigo acerca de que has tropezado a la salida del palco –le miró con detenimiento.

–Quería probar el _Amago de Wronski_ , pero fallé por poco –comunicó.

–¿Y dónde ha sido eso?

–¿Tiene importancia? –no quería contestar preguntas innecesarias, no sabiendo hasta dónde podía revelar sin comprometerse.

–No, ninguna en realidad –admitió–, sólo quisiera saber qué hace que tú y tus amigos prefieran venir con un completo desconocido antes que acudir a San Mungo.

–Si molestamos con ello, estamos dispuestos a pagar por tus servicios –le dedicó una mirada orgullosa.

–El dinero no es problema –chasqueó la boca con molestia–, pero estoy seguro de que a sus padres les gustaría saber que se encuentran bien, deberían avisarles. A juzgar por los elfos domésticos que les han traído aquí, son jóvenes magos y brujas inmaduros que creen poderse salir con la suya siempre, pero tarde o temprano ese exceso de confianza va a perjudicarles.

–¿Inmaduros? –le miró de soslayo.

Toda su vida se había criado sabiendo que en cualquier momento Lord Voldemort volvería por él, razón por la cual había entrenado para ese encuentro, sacrificando horas diarias para estar preparado. La mayoría de la población no vivía lo suficiente para enfrentarse con la mitad de las cosas a las que Harry lo había hecho a los once años (que tu más acérrimo enemigo intentase matarte con cada oportunidad que tuviera definitivamente cambiaba tu perspectiva de la vida). Lo único en lo cual podía pensar Harry era en venganza y en el encuentro final contra el Señor Tenebroso, encuentro donde alguno de los dos moriría y, si era su caso, al menos pensaba disfrutar lo que le quedaba de tiempo al máximo.

–Papá.

Harry desvió su mirada a la puerta, en el marco de la misma una bella bruja de aproximadamente su edad se encontraba parada, tenía el cabello castaño revuelto y un cuerpo pequeño envuelto en un suéter tejido que en ella lucía casi adorable, el acento francés constataba sus raíces, dotándola de cierto encanto, en las manos llevaba una bandeja con algunos frascos. A pesar de la rabia que sentía hacia Claude por tratarle como a un crío, Harry sintió que parte de ello disminuía al contemplar esos ojos color miel fijos en él. Recordaba a la bruja por haberla visto anteriormente en el partido de Quidditch, sintiéndose aliviado de haberse equivocado respecto a ella.

–Hermione, en hora buena –le llamó.

–He traído lo que has pedido –le comunicó, acercándose a ambos.

Harry sintió el aroma de la bruja llegar hasta él. Olía a jazmín y un toque de canela, así como otro olor que no lograba identificar. De una u otra manera eran olores que le hacían sentirse en casa, percibiendo una añoranza que le era desconocida. La joven le dedicó una mirada rápida antes de salir por la misma puerta por la que entrara.

–¿Acaso no es hermosa? –le miró con orgullo Claude– Hermione es mi única hija y pronto iniciará curso en Hogwarts, me imagino que estudias allí, así que te preguntaré y espero seas sincero, ¿qué tan bueno es el Colegio?

–El mejor de todos –fue su respuesta.

–¿Y el equipo de Quidditch?

–Muy bueno, recientemente se ha graduado nuestro antiguo Capitán de Gryffindor y ya le han buscado un par de reclutadores.

–Gryffindor, ¿eh? –Claude pareció meditarlo un poco– Sí, Hermione es muy valiente y podría pertenecer fácilmente a esa Casa, pero creo que Ravenclaw sería una opción más acorde con su personalidad.

Harry comenzó una larga explicación acerca de por qué su Casa era mejor que el resto que Claude escuchó con atención, poco a poco cambiaron de tema pasando por los equipos de Quidditch y los mejores partidos de la historia así como las jugadas más recordadas. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Harry simpatizaba con el mago debido a un factor muy importante: no sabía quién era él. Notó que siempre que conocía a alguien esta persona se sentía predispuesta para bien o para mal respecto a él debido a la leyenda que le acompañaba, así que toparse de pronto con alguien que le trataba como a un mago más le llenó de especial emoción, le hacía sentirse aceptado por quien era.

Claude interrumpió su charla para decirle que sus amigos le esperaban y que lo mejor era que volvieran a tiempo a sus casas, recomendándole no se metiera en problemas. Harry no prometió nada, pero agradeció la atención prestada, sobre todo cuando el Sanador no quiso aceptar el dinero que Draco le ofreciera por su discreción. Llamaron a sus respectivos elfos domésticos y se desaparecieron del sitio a una orden según lo acordado.

Apenas pisaron terreno de los Black cuando Owak se volvió hacia su amo y, juntando todo el valor del que disponía, le dijo:

–Harry Potter no debe volver a esa casa, hay magia muy extraña alrededor de la misma.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –le miró confundido.

–Magia antigua rodea a esa familia –habló con temor–. Magia que incluso los elfos respetamos.

–No he notado nada fuera de lo ordinario, Owak, para mí la familia Mercier luce muy normal –se enfadó por el atrevimiento que su sirviente se tomaba consigo, por primera vez había conocido a alguien que le caía bien sin nada de por medio y definitivamente le gustaría volver a tratar con el Sanador.

–El amo Potter no debe relacionarse con esa familia –repitió–, es una familia a quien la Muerte persigue…


End file.
